Shopping online currently involves shoppers having to make a decision on whether to purchase an item without necessarily having all the information they need to ensure they are getting the best price for the item. Many online stores and web sites offer services that will search for the lowest price of a particular item given the correct model number at a variety of different sites and online stores. However, the exact model number must be known, the user must then navigate away from the web site where the product was displayed, and then the user must paste or type in the model number correctly (which often have different standard formats depending on which site is displaying the model number). Also, there is no way of instantly searching prices with an independent and reliable third party by clicking on any given item within any given web site displaying the item. There is always the concern that there are certain vendors which may be favored or sponsored when clicking on the item or clicking on another object identifying the item for which the price search is sought.
In this regard, there is a need for price searching via a mobile device reading display screen graphics that overcomes the shortcoming in the art.